


am i more than you bargained for yet

by doctorsorders_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ballet!au, dancer!au, shy!will kind of, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsorders_deathboy/pseuds/doctorsorders_deathboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's staring problem keeps putting him in unexpected situations, but this is one that maybe he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	am i more than you bargained for yet

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story: Today's my birthday so I was like, "Ok today I'm going to let myself relax and be completely unproductive and not feel bad about it," but then I was overwhelmed by the guilt of all the prompts that have been sitting in my inbox for months so I freaked out and wrote this thing. I didn't do any planning or rewriting for this oneshot so I can only pray that you find it acceptable. But thankyouthankyou to star-dust-stories on tumblr for the dancer!au prompt. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to it.
> 
> Another fun story: As I was writing this, Sugar We're Going Down started playing and the first lyric cracked me up because I feel like it's something Nico would say during this so bloop, there's the fic title.

Will’s least favorite sensation in the world was when he remembered something he’d meant to forget. He absolutely _hated_ when he was suddenly reminded of a moment that had made him feel hurt or humiliated.

And the first time he saw Nico di Angelo, his mind was violently shot back to when he was thirteen.

He’d been a pretty amateur dancer at the time, but considering he’d only started taking lessons a couple years before, he wasn’t half bad. He spent most of his time when he wasn’t practicing watching YouTube videos, mostly by his favorite YouTuber at the time, a teen dancer named Eric.

Will liked how funny Eric was and the way he was able to make jokes about being a male ballet dancer. Will’s love for dance was something he’d learned not to bring up at school because all the other kids were convinced ballet was only for girls, but Eric helped Will to not feel so alone.

When Will learned that Eric was going to be performing in the same theater that Will had his recitals in, he’d begged for his parents to take him. Getting to go had been an early birthday present for him, and he’d loved every bit of the performance. Eric was even more stunning in person and Will found himself completely enraptured by the way he danced. After the show ended, Will made his way backstage so that he could grab his gym bag that he’d left there from the day before, and somehow the fates decided that it’d be a good idea for him to bump right into Eric.

Will was in no way prepared for that to happen, and found himself staring up at his idol with his eyes wide and mouth agape. He was horrified to discover that he was blushing, and when Will blushed, he _blushed_ , it wasn’t just the tips of his ears or the apples of his cheeks that turned red, his whole face and neck burned crimson.

Eric apologized upon walking into Will but after seeing Will’s reaction had given him a strange look and walked away as if slightly grossed out by Will’s fixation on him. Will’s blush didn’t completely fade until he was back in his bedroom at home where he pressed his face into his pillow and let his tears stream down his face. A new voice had shown up in his head chanting the same word over and over again. _Gay gay gay gay gay._

Ever since, Will had been very conscious about staring, always making sure that his eyes didn’t linger too long on anyone he wasn’t directly speaking to, _especially_ if it was a man. But when Nico strolled into the locker room for the first time, Will found himself fighting off an intense blush and losing in a fight to avert his eyes. When Nico’s eyes met Will’s, Will found the self control to snap his gaze away and finish putting his bag in his locker so that he could quickly leave the room and splash some cold water on his face. As he stared at his reflection above the sink, he felt a strong sense of certainty that he was extremely screwed.

Nico di Angelo turned out to be the new star student in Will’s dance class. Nico had moved to New York for the sole purpose of attending the dance academy that Will did. It was a well renowned school that Will had been lucky to get into, but Nico clearly belonged in. He danced with a sort of fluidity that no one else did. Ballet was a very strict type of dance, centered on form and posture, and whereas Nico was able to perfect each move so that it fit a textbook description, he also made it look natural and easy. Not everyone was good at doing that.

The dance instructor took an immediate liking to Nico, and soon Will’s lessons were filled with, “Oh, come on, Nico’s done it, so can all of you,” and, “Look at Mr. di Angelo, see? Now try again.” The time before and after class was filled with whispers about the new student and Will found himself avoiding any conversation about him. Honestly, he didn’t know how he felt about Nico di Angelo. He was enraptured by him, sure, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t jealous.

Will stayed at class late one Friday night in April. He was determined to perfect his grand jeté, which had gotten sloppy as he’d put more energy into perfecting other movements. The ballet instructor had singled Will out that day, criticizing his leaps in front of the whole class and comparing him to _Nico fucking di Angelo._ The more Will worked at it, the more frustrated he became. He kept finding flaws in his movements and soon found himself too wound up to concentrate.

Attempting the leap once more, he was startled by a voice behind him saying, “You don’t have enough leverage.” Will recognized the voice immediately. He wanted to punch a wall.

Nico was leaning against the wall behind him, changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket, even though the weather was warm enough that he didn’t need one. “You need to go down further on your plié so that you have the momentum to make your leap full enough.”

“I don’t remember asking for your advice,” Will snapped, refusing to turn around, though he met Nico’s eyes in the mirrored wall he was facing.

Nico raised his eyebrows. “Where’d the rage come from, Solace? You’re usually so quiet.”

Will huffed. “I usually don’t have to talk to insufferable know-it-all’s.”

Nico’s expression darkened slightly. “Whatever. I’ll leave then.” He turned to walk away, but Will turned to face him.

“Why are you even here?”

Nico froze momentarily as if considering the same question. “I was just curious why someone like you was spending their Friday night holed up in a dance studio.”

“Someone like me?” Will repeated.

Nico turned back, shrugging. “You’re an attractive, fit blond. Why aren’t you out using that to your advantage?”

Will found himself turning red at Nico’s comment, which only made him angrier.

“Ah, right, the blushing thing. Yes, I suppose that would make flirting a bit more difficult, but I’m sure there are some people who would find that cute. I know I do.”

“What are you playing at?” Will was seething at this point. He had no clue what Nico’s point was, but he must have come to mess with Will after noticing how much he stared. Will was really awful at being subtle.

Nico let out an exaggerated sigh. “Well if _you’re_ not going to do the flirting, I guess I'll have to.”

“Shut up and leave me alone.”

“I’m getting mixed messages, Solace.”

“What the hell is unclear about ‘leave me alone?!’”

“I just mean that usually you’re eye fucking me from across the room and now you’re pushing me away. Or are you playing hard to get?”

Will set his jaw, his fists clenched. “Look. I know that I have a staring problem. I’m also well aware of my blushing problem. Now please leave so that I can practice.”

Nico shook his head. “You’re too tense. There’s no way you’re going to pull off a proper grand jeté right now. You can work on it tomorrow in class.”

“Yes, well, the whole point of staying late, you see, was so that I’d be ready for class tomorrow and not make a fool of myself in front of other people.”

“Wait, this is about what Mr. Moreau said to you today?” Nico asked. “That man has way too many bees up his ass for you to take him seriously. No person who devotes a large amount of their time to going on and on about how perfect I am is someone worth listening to. Now come on, are you going to let me take you out or not?”

Will choked on his own spit. _“What?”_

Nico let out a real sigh this time. “Will, I don’t know what level of jackass you think I am, but I don’t go out of way to tease people for liking me. I’m going out tonight, and having an attractive, fit blond on my arm can’t hurt. Plus, you’re cute when you blush.”

Will found that he didn’t have an adequate response.

Nico gave him a look that was almost sympathetic. “Okay, I’m sorry if my flirting was too much. But you’re cute, and I’m cute, and I think we’d be pretty cute together. Thoughts?"

Will just grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Whatever, I’ll get dressed. You’re paying, though, and I can’t guarantee that I won’t take advantage of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I inaccurately represented ballet in this fic (I probably did). But hopefully you enjoyed this?? I'm sorry, I need sleep, I'll go now.
> 
> ~*Comments and Kudos make me smile!*~
> 
> My tumblr is @doctorsorders-deathboy
> 
> -Aspen


End file.
